The precise structure of active compounds in Vaccinium macrocarpon Ait. (VM; cranberry) that prevent urinary tract infections, and the active metabolites found in urine of subjects who have ingested VM, have not been determined to date, and are a primary focus of this research. Another important focus is the thorough training and education of the applicant in research methods for botanical dietary supplements, through an extensive study of VM, that will include the following: a) Botanical characterization of VM as determined by electron and light microscopy; genetic identification of VM and related botanicals will be determined via polymerase chain reaction techniques. b) Chemical characterization: VM will be incubated with bacteria, and active (bound) compounds isolated using an ultrafiltration-Mass Spec. technique; this is a unique and timesaving approach for determining VM active compounds. Active metabolites will be isolated by incubating bacteria with urine from subjects who have ingested VM, followed by the same technique. Larger quantities of active compounds will be isolated using bioactivity guided fractionation and may include reverse phase HPLC. NMR and MS data will be used for structure ID. c) Biochemical characterization will include bioassay of the above 'active' compounds to confirm anti- adherence activity. The numerous techniques involved in this characterization of VM will give the trainee excellent understanding of VM's biochemical targets and mechanism of action, including, but not necessarily limited to, inhibition of bacterial adhesion. Following this comprehensive characterization, a chemically and biologically standardized product, based on HPLC analysis, bioactive fractionation, and stability studies of the active constituents within will be developed for use in clinical studies.